This proposal contains a research plan to determine whether confocal imaging techniques are useful in examination of disorders of the skin. Confocal imaging provides optical sectioning by limiting the depth of focus and enhances image contrast by eliminating stray light. The literature provides examples of optical sectioning of thin sections (<< 1 mm) of animal tissues using confocal microscopy. Phase I research will investigate application of confocal imaging techniques to sections of tissue. A rudimentary line-scan confocal imaging system will be constructed and evaluated using specimens of pig skin. The resolution and signal to noise ratio of the system will be determined as a function of depth in the skin, incident power and wavelength of the imaging light. If Phase I research is successful, Phase II research will investigate use of confocal imaging to distinguish between benign and malignant skin lesions. In particular, the differential diagnosis of benign nevus and melanoma will be considered. Other types of malignant lesions will also be investigated.